La sombra del portador
by DANHETOR
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cuando los ejércitos de los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media se presentaron delante de la puerta negra el anillo no hubiera llegado ha destruirse? ¿Aragorn terminara olvidando a Arwen? ¿Podría enamorarse de otra persona? Ahora Aragorn deberá plantar cara a Sauron como rey y a la vez localizar al portador del anillo.


De vuelta de la puerta negra.

En la guerra del anillo Gondor quiso plantar cara a Mordor para entretener al ojo de Sauron. Estábamos delante de la puerta negra, a mi lado estaba Eomer, Gandalf y Pippin que iban en el mismo caballo, Legolas y Gimli que también compartían caballo, ya que ni Pippin ni Gimli eran lo suficientemente altos para montar y claro estaba yo, Aragorn. Merry se había quedado en Minas Tirith porque no se había recuperado de la anterior batalla, igual que Eowyn y Faramir. Acabábamos de hablar con el mensajero de Sauron, estaba claro Frodo y San estaba muerto, nos había enseñado algunas de sus pertenencias, estábamos allí para morir, nadie destruiría el anillo. Las puertas se empezaron a abrir, rápidamente fuimos a las posiciones de combate. Empezaron a salir miles y miles de soldados y todo tipo de bestias. Pasamos días luchando y cada vez el número de nuestros soldados bajaba y el número de soldados de Mordor subía. Nos estaban intentando rodear, detrás de nosotros llegaron unos dos mil soldados de los nuestros que nos ayudaron a romper el círculo que estaban intentando formar los ejércitos de Mordor. Nos consiguieron relevar unos minutos. Pippin estaba conmigo.

-Aragorn, la parte izquierda de la muralla esta muy desprotegida. -me dijo Pippin.

-¿Que me quieres decir con eso?-le pregunte.

-Parece haber rocas sueltas, si conseguimos subir por la montaña y tirar algunas piedras podríamos taponar una parte de la entrada.-siguió diciéndome Pippin.

-Al momento se percatarían del escuadro de arriba y no tardarían en matarlos.-le respondí yo.

-¿Eso es un si o un no?-me preguntó.-Si no lo hago moriremos aquí antes o después.-me seguía insistiendo.

-Hazlo.- le ordene.

Pasaron varias horas y Pippin me hizo caso, subió con un escuadrón. Hicimos retroceder a los ejércitos de Mordor hacia la puerta negra. Empezaron a tirar las rocas, se desmoronó casi cada la montaña, taponó una parte del paso, el estruendo hizo retroceder a las bestias que movían la puerta y empezaron a cerrarla. Ordenamos la retirada, no nos perseguían orcos ya que todos estaban destral de la puerta. Mire hacia tras, vi a Pippin y a la patrulla que dirigía, varios orcos les disparaban flechas, las puertas se empezaron a abrir. Al rato los ejércitos empezaron a subir a la montaña, se oyó a Pippin decir: por la Comarca y los pueblos libres de la tierra media. Volví la mirada hacia tras y vi a nuestros soldados caídos, en la montaña.

Llegamos a Osgiliath, estaba casi bacía. Unos soldados nos recibieron.

-¿Esta bien mi señor?-

-Si.-dije bajándole del caballo y casi ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Que ha pasado mi señor, por que son tan pocos?-pregunto otro soldado.

-Nada, no pasó nada, vinieron los ejércitos de Mordor, llamamos la atención del ojo y no paso nada, más que aparecieron más y más orcos.-respondió Gandalf bajando del caballo.

-¿Cuantos hombres nos quedan?-pregunte.

-Entre Osgiliath y Minas tirith casi cinco mil, mas los que han vuelto de la batalla.-contestó el soldado.

-Manda informa a Faramir de nuestra llegada, solo a el, que valla preparando posiciones de vigilancia y de combate.-le ordene.

-Si mi señor.-dijo el soldado.

Pasamos el día en Osgiliath. Al día siguiente fuimos hacia Minas Tirith. Cuando entramos en la ciudad todos los aldeanos estaban preocupados, sabían que no volvíamos victoriosos y eso significaba mas y mas batallas y mas y mas muertes. Al momento apareció Faramir.

-¿Que a pasado?-me pregunto discretamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Nada bueno, luego hablamos.-le respondí.

Pocas horas después Faramir, Eomer, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli y yo estábamos en una de las salas de reuniones.

-¿Que a pasado, donde esta el portador del anillo?-pregunto Faramir preocupado.

-Tienen el anillo.-respondí yo apenado.

-Eso no lo sabemos Aragorn.-dijo Gandalf con voz firme.-Eso es lo que nos dijo el mensajero de Sauron, pero podría ser solo un par de mentiras.-

-Tenían pertenencias de Frodo y Sam.-comento Eomer.

-Ellos mismos las podrían haberlas dejado.-dijo Gandalf.

-¿Que se puede hacer? tenemos a la mitad de hombres muertos y los que no heridos, ya no nos quedan aliados, aun que Frodo y Sam tengan el anillo, como pasaran sin ser vistos, no tenemos ni suficientes soldados ni para protegernos, no podemos volver a arriesgarnos.-afirmo Eomer.

-Nunca hubieron muchas esperanzas.-mencionó Gandalf.

-Ahora hay que preocuparse de resistir, no podemos hacer más.-dijo Legolas.

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie mas que nos pueda ayudar?-pregunto Faramir.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-No estoy seguro pero tal vez pueda traer unos mil soldados de parte de los elfos del bosque negro.-dijo Legolas.

-Pediré ayuda a los elfos de Rivendel, si no es que se han ido ya todos.-dije yo.

-Si y yo pediré ayuda a mi reino, el reino de los enanos- dijo Gimli.

-¿Son mucha millas crees que llegaran a tiempo?-pregunto Faramir.

-Lo importante es que lleguen para ayudarnos, no importa si es antes o después.-dijo Gandalf.

-¿Ya están todas las posiciones de combate Faramir?-le pregunte.

-Si, pero Aragorn deberíamos colocar una puerta, aunque solo sea por imponer.-propuso Faramir.

-Yo soy el rey y yo decido, pero colocar la puerta es algo que se debe hacer.-respondí.

Estuvimos pensando posiciones de ataque y de vigilancia. Cuando salimos de la sala, fuera, Merry nos estaba esperando. El se acerco a Gandalf y este no le parecía prestar nada de atención.

-¿Gandalf donde esta Pippin?-le pregunto Merry muy preocupado. -¿Gandalf donde esta?-seguía insistiendo.

Yo seguía a Gandalf, estaba unos pasos detrás de el. Merry se acerco a mí.

-¿Donde esta Pippin?-me pregunto Merry con los ojos cristalinos por algunas lagrimas.

Me pare, Gandalf se giro y me miro con una mirada que me exigía que no le diera importancia, cogí aire, sabia que tenia que contarle la verdad, Gandalf se dio la vuelta y siguió andando, me arrodille para ver de frente a Merry y le mire a los ojos.

-Merry, Pippin subió a una montaña que estaba pecada a la puerta negra, eso hacia de muralla, el subió con una patrulla, empezaron a tirar algunas rocas sueltas, se convirtió en una avalancha, que taponó parte de la salida y se cerraron las puertas, poco des pues estaban muertos por algunos orcos que subieron a la montaña.-le conté.

Merry aparto la mirada, de sus ojos se le derramaron algunas lágrimas.

-Pippin lo hizo por la Comarca y los pueblos libres de la tierra media, se sacrifico para que pudiéramos escapar.-le dije a Merry.

-¿Que hemos ganado con esto, tiempo para Frodo?-me pregunto Merry sin aun mirarme a los ojos.-Era mi hermano.-

-Merry.-le llame mientras el corría hacia ninguna parte.

-Aragorn, déjale, aun hay cosas que hacer.-me dijo Gandalf.-Hay que mandar a los mensajeros que en bien los mensajes de ayuda.-

-Creo que Faramir sabría hacer esa misión sin problemas.-le respondí.

A lo legos vi a Eowyn, había visto como salía corriendo Merry.

-¿Que le pasa a Merry?-me pregunto.

-Pippin, su hermano a muerto, callo en la batalla delante de la puerta negra.-le respondí.

-Ya me han contado lo que paso en la puerta negra.-me comento.-Todo el mundo lo sabe, podría ayudaros...

-Eowyn...-

-Aragorn, puedo ayudar, no me dejéis al margen de esto, aunque solo sea ayudar con las posiciones de combate o vigilancia.-

-Es con tu hermano Eomer con quien deberíais hablar, lo siento Eowyn pero Eomer se enfadaría si estuvieras en el consejo y no le hubiéramos dicho nada.-

Se oyó el grito de un nazgul. Entre las nubes se llegaba a ver a la vestía en la que iba montada. Al momento Aragorn y Eowyn se escondieron debajo del marco de una puerta que avía cerca.

-¿Quedan más?-me preguntó Eowyn extrañada.

-Si, mataste al rey brujo, uno de los nueve nazgul, quedan ocho.-respondí.

Se volvió a escuchar un grito, pero esta vez era la vestía en la que iba montado el nazgul.

-Están buscando al portador.-me dijo Eowyn susurrando.-Vos también debería ordenar que lo buscaran.

Eowyn tenía razón, había que recuperar el tiempo que nos tenían de antelación los Mordor.

-Busca a Eomer y a Faramir, yo buscare a Gandalf, a Legolas y a Gimli, diles que vengan a la sala de reuniones lo antes posible.-le pedí.

Después de media hora estábamos todos en la sala de reuniones.

-¡Como no se nos a ocurrido a ninguno de nosotros!-exclamo Legolas.

-¿Cuantos soldados abra por patrulla Aragorn?-me preguntó Faramir.

-Los exploradores irán en grupos de veinte.-dije.

-¿Fue en Osgiliath donde viste a Frodo y Sam la ultima vez Faramir?-le preguntó Gandalf.

-Si se dirigían al pasadizo de Ella la araña.-respondió el.

-¡No se habrá comido esa araña al pobre Frodo!-dijo Gimli.

-Iban con otro hobbit, pero este era distinto, iba a cuatro patas y estaba muy descuidado.-comento Faramir.

-¿Le llamaban Gollum?-le pregunte.

-No, los hobbits lo llamaban de otra forma.-

-¿Tal vez Smigol?- le preguntó Gandalf.

-¡Si, así es como lo llamaban!- dijo Faramir.

-Podría haber engañado a Frodo y Sam, podrían estar solamente perdidos.-dijo Legolas.

-Por eso mismo debemos de empezar su búsqueda cuanto antes.-dije.

-Pero y si Frodo esta cumpliendo su misión, y si encontrarlo no es mas que retrasar su misión y en hacer que Sauron se percate de su paradero.-menciono Gandalf.

-Preparamos este viaje en Rivendel, deberían de haber llegado hace un mes y eso que contábamos con nueve, ya deberían de haber llegado. Buscaremos a Frodo.-dije yo.

Todo do el mundo apoyo mi decisión.

-¡Si, y lo encontraremos!-exclamo Gimli.

-Si, y mi señor Aragorn ¡¿que pretende hacer cuando tenga el anillo?!-exclamo Gandalf furioso.- ¡¿Quien de vosotros poseerá el anillo y tendrá el coraje de adentrarse en Mordor para destruir el anillo?! Tal vez tu Aragorn, el heredero de Isildur!

Hubo muchos segundos de silencio y cada segundo que pasaba Gandalf parecía controlarse mas.

-Y si el problema es Frodo, y si no quiere destruir el anillo, ya paso en tiempos anteriores, podríamos ordenar que si esta bien lo dejen partir pero sino...tendremos que quitárselo, si va merodeando con el anillo sin intención de destruirlo al final Sauron lo encontraran.-dije.

-¿Y piensas que tu lo podrías hacerlo mejor?-me preguntó Gandalf.

-Al menos yo voy con intención de destruirlo.-le respondí.

-Eso se podrá hablar en su momento, si es que llega, seguramente el portador este bien, lo mejor seria hacer la idea de Aragorn y si termina estando bien el portador pues lo dejamos marchar, como a propuesto Aragorn.-dijo Eomer.

Todos miramos fijamente a Gandalf, esperando que dijera algo.

-Que sea la insensatez.-dijo al fin Gandalf.

La reunión duro una hora mas, estuvimos ablando de los territorios en los que deberían pasar primero las patrullas de búsqueda. Cuando salimos fuera Gimli, Legolas y Eomer estaban con migo.

-Un poco mas y hubiera pensado que iba a coger la sangre.-dijo Gimli.

-Venga no exageres, Aragorn y Gandalf se saben controlar.-dijo Legolas.

-¿Crees que Gandalf se a enfadado?-me preguntó Eomer.

-No, pero Frodo es mucho para Gandalf, no solo por que el sea el portador, son muy amigos y se preocupa por el.-dije yo.

-Todos, asta ellos.-dijo Legolas mirando hacia el cielo donde se veía la sombra de una de las vestía en las que iban montados los nazguls.


End file.
